


The Locker Room

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [32]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Feminization, Language, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Pet Names, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan and Phil have an experience in the locker room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

The permanent stench of sweat hangs in the air. The sound of a locker door bouncing against another echoes through the nearly deserted locker room. There are now only two people inside: Dan and Phil. Dan is a jock who is the superstar on the football team. Phil is the only male cheerleader in the whole school.

Dan rounds an end of a row of lockers and stops in his tracks. His crush is standing half naked at the other end of the row. Phil’s dropping his top into bag on the bench. Dan’s watching the scene unfold in front of him. He can’t bring himself to look away. Phil’s still oblivious to his presence and slowly undoes his cheerleading skirt.

Phil slowly slides the skirt to the floor until he’s left only standing in his pair of lace panties. Dan’s eyes rake over his body. His jet black hair is pushed back and messy. His pale, smooth body flares wide at his hips before tapering into his long legs. Dan would do anything to have those legs wrapped around his own body.

A low growl escapes his throat as his gaze narrows in on Phil’s panties. Phil turns towards the noise. He lets out a slight yelp as he notices someone standing in the end of the row of lockers. His face grows hot from embarrassment as he realizes who it is.

Phil’s been crushing on Dan since the start of secondary school. Over the years, Phil has watched him grown from a lanky kid into a nearly filled out adult. Dan’s standing with his feet shoulder length apart. His usually perfect brown hair is windswept. His jersey clings tightly to his lean frame. His shorts hug his ass perfectly and show off his long, tan legs. It’s his eyes that hold Phil’s gaze. They’re dark with his pupils blow wide and they’re staring directly at Phil.

“I didn’t see you there.” Phil admits. His voice squeaks slightly and he curses himself. He would rather not make an idiot of himself during the first proper conversation with his crush. Due to feeling over exposed, he moves to grab something to cover himself up.

“Don’t!” Dan calls out as he takes a step towards Phil; his arm reaching out as if it will stop him. Phil’s so startled by the request that he drops his shirt to the floor.

“I-Uh-What?” Phil stutters out. Dan’s face flushes pink. His mouth had worked faster than brain. He can’t believe he’s looking like an idiot in front of his crush. Dan takes a couple of steps closer to Phil.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I meant you don’t have to cover up if you don’t want to. I don’t mind.” Dan explains. He’s babbling slightly and his cheeks are blushing pink.

Phil’s wearing a matching blush on his face. His ears perk up with interest at Dan’s words. He bites his lip before he decides to be bold.

“Do you like them?” Phil asks. He takes a few steps in Dan’s direction. Dan stares wide eyed as Phil closes the distance between them until their only a few steps away from each other.

“What?” Dan sputters out. He can feel his brain slowly stop working. Phil smirks and locks eyes.

“My panties. Do you like my panties?” Phil tries again. It clicks inside of Dan’s head. He can feel himself nod.

“Yes I do baby. They look great on you.” he answers. Phil lets out a little whimper at the word ‘baby’.

Dan quickly closes the gap between them. He brings his hands up and stops them just before they can touch Phil. They lock eyes and Phil nods his head in consent. Dan’s hands lightly dance up and down his sides. He’s marveling in how warm Phil’s skin feels under his own fingertips.

“Do you like being called baby?” Dan asks in a low whisper. Phil nods his head and hums in agreement.

“What about pretty boy?” Dan asks. It didn’t elect much of a response from Phil. Dan decides to change his tactics.

“What about pretty girl or princess? Would you like me to call you those?” Dan asks as his hands explore Phil’s torso. Phil lets out a moan at the words and nods his head. He pushes his body closer to Dan.

“Yes. Please yes. Treat me like a girl. Call me your pretty girl. Please.” Phil pleads with Dan. His hands tangle into Dan’s jersey in an attempt to pull him closer. Dan groans lightly at Phil’s plea and feels the words go straight to his cock.

Dan takes one of his hands and cups Phil’s jaw. He tilts his head up slightly so they’re staring eye to eye. Dan stares deeply into Phil’s eyes for a moment before pressing their lips together. Their lips are warm against each other’s. Phil lets out a light moan against Dan’s mouth.

Phil’s hands grip Dan’s hips and pull them flush against one another. Their crotches rub against one another. Now, it’s Dan’s turn to moan against Phil’s mouth. He pulls back and kisses along Phil’s jaw and down his neck.

“Such a pretty princess.” Dan murmurs against Phil’s skin. Phil gasps as Dan’s teeth scrape against his skin. He tangles his fingers in Dan’s hair.

“What do you want baby?” Dan asks after making his way up to Phil’s ear. Phil’s hand snakes between their bodies and down to Dan’s crotch.

“This.” Phil answers as he cups Dan’s hard on through his shorts. Dan bucks into Phil’s hand before pulling back. Phil is confused for a moment before watching Dan pull his jersey over his head and tossing it onto the ground.

Dan kicks off his shoes and strips off the remaining amount of his clothes while looking at Phil. His skin is flushed pink. His cock his hard, straining against the flimsy material of his panties, and the tip is an angry shade of red that’s peeking out over the top. He settles onto the bench. It’s cool against his naked, hot skin.

Once Dan’s settled, Phil grabs something out of his bag and climbs into Dan’s lap. He connects their lips in a quick kiss. Their hands move over each other’s bodies in a hurried fashion.

“Do you have stuff?” Dan asks as he reconnects his mouth with Phil’s neck. Phil holds up the item he had dropped onto the bench.

“I don’t have lube, just a condom.” he answers. Dan nods he brings his hand up and slides three of his fingers into Phil’s mouth. Phil eagerly sucks on them, wetting them with as much saliva as he can.

Dan’s other hand wander down Phil’s chest and his fingers start tweaking Phil’s nipples. Phil moans around the fingers in his mouth and bucks into Dan.

“You like when I play with your titties princess?” Dan asks. Phil nods his head. A muffled ‘yes’ comes from his mouth. Dan chuckles lowly.

Dan pulls his fingers out and slides his hand over Phil’s backside. He slides the panties aside and rubs Phil’s hole. He dips a finger inside and Phil pushes back onto it.

“Your pussy is so tight baby girl. I love it.” Dan coos as he adds another finger. Soon, he’s stretching Phil’s hole open. Phil starts moaning. His nails dig into Dan’s shoulders. Dan only retracts his fingers after he’s sure that Phil is fully stretched.

“You have to get my cock wet baby.” Dan whispers into Phil’s ear.

Phil nods his head and sinks to his knees. He rolls the condom onto Dan before he starts to wet his cock. He licks Dan’s head before sliding it into his mouth. Dan’s hand tangles into Phil’s hair. Phil sinks lower. Dan tugs at Phil’s hair and lets out a moan as he feels his cock hit the back of Phil’s throat. Phil moans at getting his hair tugged.

Dan pulls Phil off of him and onto his feet. He slowly pulls off Phil’s panties before getting off the bench. He bends Phil over the bench before positioning himself behind him. He slowly slides inside Phil’s wet, stretched out hole.

Phil’s breath hitches as Dan makes his way inside. The stretch burns slightly and spit isn’t the best lube every, but it will get the job done. Dan stills once he bottoms out.

“God! You’re so tight princess. Your pussy feels amazing around me.” Dan groans out.

“Please move. Please fuck me.” Phil pleads. Dan slowly pulls back before pushing back inside.

Phil’s hands are gripping the edge of the bench tightly. His body jolts every time Dan comes in contact with his ass. Dan shifts around until he finds Phil’s spot.

“There!” Phil cries out when Dan hits it. Dan holds that angle and relentlessly fucks into it. Phil’s clenching his ass tightly. He can feel his orgasm approaching.

“Play with your clit baby. I wanna feel you cum for me.” Dan requests in a huff. Phil rubs at his cock.

“Dan!” Phil cries out moments later. It didn’t take much to tip him over the edge of his orgasm. His cum splatters onto the bench and he clamps down tightly onto Dan’s cock. Dan’s hips stutter at the sudden tightness and he unexpectedly cums with a groan of Phil’s name.

Once they’re both down from their highs, they detangle from each other. Dan removes the condom and tosses it onto the bench for future disposal. A fine sheen of sweat covers both of their bodies. They look at each other with lopsided grins.

Dan grabs Phil’s wrist and pulls their bodies together. Phil hums at the contact.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to seeing you in panties again Princess.” Dan whispers in Phil’s ear. Phil giggles.

“That can definitely be arranged.” Phil whispers back.


End file.
